


we'll be fine (we have each other)

by ProudHaikyuuTrash



Series: SakuAtsu Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Accident, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Romantic Soulmates, SakuAtsu being in love, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudHaikyuuTrash/pseuds/ProudHaikyuuTrash
Summary: Written For Day Four: Trace/SkinAtsumu and Kiyoomi discusses why they left volleyball and Atsumu's obsession with Kiyoomi's soul mark becomes evident.Atsumu has a thing for his mark, Kiyoomi had learned since the first time he let him touch him. Whenever they are together, alone in the confines of either of their apartments, Atsumu transfixes himself on the details of Kiyoomi’s tattoo, tracing it with his fingers, kissing it when Kiyoomi allows him to—and Kiyoomi loves it, Atsumu’s hands—his lips on his skin. Not that he will admit it out loud—not that he needs to for Atsumu already knows.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	we'll be fine (we have each other)

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the soulmate AU from Day Three. It can be read alone though it'd be better to read the one before it to get a better understanding of the AU. I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Also sorry for the late entry: my Wi-Fi router wasn't working so I couldn't upload any of the fics.

There are hesitant fingers touching at the outer edges of the swirls on his neck, fleeting and careful. Kiyoomi takes a moment to sweep the corners of his mind for any shards of his phobia, and when he doesn’t find any, he leans into the touch, leans his head away so the mark on his neck is exposed to the curious fingers.

There’s an intake of breath, then an exhale, and the fleeting fingers turn firm and presses more insistently on his mark. They stay like that, fingers tracing his mark as he reads the lyrics for the next song A.C.E will record.

“Omi-kun?” A soft whisper, gentle and soothing. Kiyoomi hums, at last meeting the swirling honey orbs of his soulmate. There’s a shy question in his eyes, one will be hard to decipher if Kiyoomi hadn’t spent the better part of his high school tournaments and the last 6 months looking at him at every chance, gauging every expression from that chiseled face.

Kiyoomi puts the pages containing the lyrics down on the console table and turns his body around so he’s seated comfortably against the arm of the couch. Then, in a moment’s reprieve, he pulls Atsumu to him, letting out a small laugh when Atsumu squeaks.

“What the hell, Omi?” Atsumu curses, though he makes no move to move away, only shifts so he is comfortable, head on Kiyoomi’s shoulder, legs tangled together.

“You were _begging_ for this,” Kiyoomi snarks when Atsumu digs his nose in his neck.

“Excuse _you,_ ” Atsumu shrieks, “I don’t _beg._ ”

Kiyoomi gives him the most unimpressed look he can muster, “Ok move then.”

He makes to move but Atsumu shrieks again, gripping his waist, “I wasn’t begging, I was _wanting._ ”

“Oh?” Kiyoomi’s brows raise, “Whatever makes you sleep at night.”

Atsumu pinches him in reiteration, pouting as he burrows deeper into Kiyoomi, “Why are you, out of the 7 billion something people in the world, my soulmate?”

Kiyoomi laughs, unbidden. That’s what Atsumu’s presence had done; somehow he had broken through the hundreds of walls around Kiyoomi’s existence and drilled his way to the centre of his heart and molded Kiyoomi into someone better.

Atsumu hides his own smile in the crook of his neck, pressing a kiss to the intricate markings of his soul mark.

Atsumu has a thing for his mark, Kiyoomi had learned since the first time he let him touch him. Whenever they are together, alone in the confines of either of their apartments, Atsumu transfixes himself on the details of Kiyoomi’s tattoo, tracing it with his fingers, kissing it when Kiyoomi allows him to—and Kiyoomi loves it, Atsumu’s hands—his lips on his skin. Not that he will admit it out loud—not that he needs to for Atsumu already knows.

“Hey Omi-kun,” Atsumu says after a while, “Why’d ya quit volleyball?”

Kiyoomi had waited for this question, knew Atsumu wouldn’t be able to keep himself from asking it sooner or later.

“I didn’t quit,” Kiyoomi says after a while of gathering his thoughts, “I got injured and the paranoid part of me decided if I go back on court, I could sustain severe injuries. The constant anxiety was too much so the coach told me to quit—so I did.”

“What made you go into the show business though?” Atsumu asks, hand still tracing Kiyoomi’s markings, “Why not coaching or—I don’t know anything else? You hate being touched, yet ye went into a job that’d need you to be constantly touching.”

“Honestly,” Kiyoomi sighs, “I don’t know. I initially went for a usual job but then the CEO saw me and was like yeah you are debuting in our next group, and before I knew it I was singing and dancing in front of crowds and stuff.”

Atsumu snorts, “How did you cope with it?”

“The CEO likes me,” Kiyoomi laughs, “When he decided I will debut with the rest of the group, he made me go through intensive therapy. Over time, it became bearable since I couldn’t avoid crowds like I did in high school.”

Atsumu hums, “How’d your band mates cope?”

“Bokuto used to play with me in uni before he did a whole 180 and went to become an idol,” Kiyoomi snorts, “I knew Wakatoshi since I was in elementary. Iwaizumi is just unbothered by everything. I mean he put up with Oikawa-san all his life so that’s kinda a given that he’d be so adaptable.”

“Wait Oikawa, as in Oikawa Tooru, second in ranking in terms of serves and the one who got the MVP title for the last three years?” Atsumu gasps. Kiyoomi nods, watching as his eyes widen at the confirmation, “What the hell…Omi, you are taking me to meet him.”

Kiyoomi snorts, “Sure thing, it’d be gold—your interaction. He’s a big of an asshole as you, though he’s more mature.”

“Hey!”

“Anyway, our group name comes from our title in high school,” Kiyoomi says, “We all played for powerhouse schools and we were all aces of said schools so A.C.E.”

Atsumu laughs, “How did none of you go pro?”

“Wakatoshi and I had major injuries while Bokuto is just unpredictable. Iwaizumi was forced by his sister and Oikawa but settled in well.”

Atsumu hums again, shifting a little so Kiyoomi doesn’t have to carry the brunt of his weight.

“Why’d you quit?” Kiyoomi asks after a while, “You were the best setter in high school.”

“I played in Tachibana for three years. Then got into a car crash.” Atsumu says, hand patting his leg, “One got so broken they had to do a bone transplant. There was no way for me to play again.”

Kiyoomi presses a kiss to his forehead in comfort, hand reaching to linger on Atsumu’s mark, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s—” Atsumu sighs, presses his face into Kiyoomi’s neck again, “I was so lost. My whole life, all I knew was volleyball and then they told me I can’t go on court anymore.”

“I know,” Kiyoomi says, presses another kiss, “I know how it feels. You are okay though. You will be.”

“Once the business settles in a few years, I’m gonna start a gym for kids.” Atsumu says, determination clear in his voice, “If I can’t play, at least what I know I can teach others.”

Kiyoomi laughs, “I can’t imagine you with kids.”

Atsumu pinches him, huffing before he smiles, “Honestly, neither can I, but we’ll see.”

“I think we’ll be fine—you acting of _kawaii_ and me selling onigiris.” Atsumu says, and even though it gets his temper high, Kiyoomi is in no mood for another petty bickering.

Instead Kiyoomi nods, resting his head on Atsumu’s as they sink into a comfortable silence, Atsumu’s fingers tracing Kiyoomi’s mark and Kiyoomi’s hand carding through the messy blond locks of hair.

They’ll be fine for they have each other.


End file.
